Sonata Otome (anime)
Sonata Otome (乙女 そなた Otome Sonata) is a character in Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. She is a Cool type idol using teal theme color. Her alter ego is Aster Portugal (アスター・ポルトガル Asutā Porutogaru). 'Appearance' Sonata has dark brown eyes. She has waist-length, black hair. Her bang is parted to the left, pinned with a red ribbon flower. Her skin is slightly fair and she wears green ribbon-shaped earrings. Her Spring/Summer outfit consists of pale green polo shirt, green skirt with small white laces and black belt above. She also wears red socks and black sneakers. It resembles Portugal's away football kit. During Autumn/Winter, she wears long-sleeved white shirt with red ribbon tie, covered with thin jacket. She wears a large, leather brown belt with yellow buttons and red skirt, as well as pale green stockings and red boots. 'Personality' As a Cool type idol, Sonata is very attractive, sporty, tomboyish, and naïve. Off-stage, even though Sonata acts cheerful and active most of the time, she freaks out from things she's afraid of, are gross, or pertain to gore. Because of her extreme happiness, she chose to play women's junior soccer. She is so delicate that merely imagining herself being the center of attention almost makes her faint, but she still plays the bass quite well. She is kind and warm with others, caring about her friends and knowing they are important to her. 'Background' Sonata's great talent was compared to holding the ability to radiate the world. The founding of her brand, Sports Wonderland, shares the same purpose: to become the top and best in the world among Privaria, all brands, and all idols. For the sake of gathering all idols and brands of excellence, Sonata has a vast knowledge on the topic. Sonata's true purpose behind starting Vineyard Private Academy was so that she could gather students to draw out all Star Premium Dresses in order to combine them into the Green Feather Premium Dress for her to obtain. Sonata believes that when she obtains the Green Feather Premium Dress, only then will she be completely perfect and that her mother will acknowledge her ability and love her. 'Etymology' Otome (乙女) means "maiden". Sonata (そなた) is a type of music, literally means a piece played as opposed to a cantata (Latin and Italian cantare, "to sing"), a piece sung. 'Relationships' Teammates Leaf: Leaf is Sonata's close friend to the point that the latter acts more like sisters than friends to each other. Megumi Akishino: Megumi likes Sonata, and constantly following her around, even addressing her as Sonata-san (そなた さん). Saki Kurumizawa: Sonata and Saki have a complex relationship. While the two are rivalry, they can occasionally get along. Other times, they usually trade snide remarks. Their rivalry can be displayed not just in their transforming but in their cooking, but only sarcastically apologised, which led to Shampoo pouring it onto Ukyo's cooking. Reina Takamori: Reina has known Sonata since meeting at Vineyard Private Academy. Reina even attempts to aid Sonata when she and Megumi have a falling out, stating that she got a "bad feeling" from their argument. The depth of their friendship can be seen when Reina realises that Sonata wanted to go out with Megumi. Reina still gave Sonata's blessings to them even when it had hurt her feelings. Haruno Aida: In order to claim Reina for herself, Sonata first targets to take Haruno away to join SE Latin. Germanic Shiori Yumehara: Shiori has often been polite to Sonata. The only exception was when Sonata suggested that if Shiori took another job, she would be really popular among people. Chieri Yamakawa: Chieri really hates Sonata because she calls Chieri "Chikawa", which Chieri doesn't like. Oppositely, both dislike each other but in Sonata's opinion, Chieri is good at sports too. Paola Himeko: Other than Germanic 07 members, Sonata can be considered Paola's better friend (probably because of Sonata's great nature towards people as well). Mayuri Kaido: Sonata initially paid no attention to Mayuri, as she had no brand of her own, and defines her aura as little to none. However, after seeing Mayuri's performance with Haruno, Sonata begins to express an interest in her, stating that apart from Reina, there just might be other idols at Primrose Private Academy with potential. Lillian Hirsch: Lillian has a very high opinion of Sonata due to the latter's flawless acting skills and unwavering commitment. In return, Sonata respects her potential. Someone else Cacao Tachikawa: Cacao respects Sonata, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Sonata became a Little Fairy, and proclaimed that she really likes Sonata. Shiho Fujiura: Sonata admitted Shiho is a natural "flower queen". Chloe Novak: Chloe was seen as a surrogate friend for Sonata due to how curious she was. They get along very well but remain blunt with one-another at times, but never with ill-will behind it. They aren't shown bonding as much, due to their newer relationships. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 31 January (real date) *Brand: Sports Wonderland *Her Kanimal partner is Riviera. *Sonata is the second character to injured after performance, the first being Freja Moroboshi. *The first thing she does in every morning is saying "I feel happy in the morning!". *Sonata is nicknamed "Sonee-chan" (portmanteau of Sonata and Onee-chan sister) by Lea, "Sonacchi" by Haruno, and "Oto-tama" by Freja. *She doesn't know how to do aegyo. ''Aegyo ''is a Korean word refers to a cute display of affection often expressed including but not limited to through a cute/baby voice, facial expressions, and gestures. *She is allergic to sweets. *She is good at P.E. and bad at social studies. *If Sonata had a boyfriend, her ideal type of guy is "someone who acts optimistic, manly, and lively". Category:Characters Category:Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Latin Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Cool Idols Category:Sportsperson